


i have a massive headache

by cammm



Series: bits and pieces of their love [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: 12 Days, 12 day’s of Evak, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Christmas, Even and Isak in every universe, First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, day three, i know I’m behind lol, just love me anyway, meet cute, solemates, twelve days, twelve day’s of evak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammm/pseuds/cammm
Summary: Isak and Even meet at a party. Isak has a headache and Even suggests they go for a walk.





	i have a massive headache

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is late!! Haha I’ve been so busy!! But I’ll definitely get all twelve parts of this series up!! Stay tuned(: I love you all and hope you’re having a great day/week!❤️❤️

The music was loud and everyone was jumping around dancing. 

 

Everyone except for Isak. 

 

Isak had a massive migraine. 

 

Usually, he would just leave, but he made a deal with Jonas that he’d at least  _ try _ to stay until 23:00. 

 

So, Isak sat on the floor against the wall. He was tucked away by the stairwell, avoiding anything that could talk. 

 

His face was hidden in his arms that rested on his knees and every now and then Isak would look up, observing the hardly changing seen. 

 

His head hurt, his eyes hurt, and he was much too sober for a Friday night. 

 

He wanted to be too drunk to walk, but he also didn’t want to deal with the embarrassment of being drunk and clingy. So, he chose not to drink. 

 

But he couldn’t help but  _ feel _ the urge to do so. He sighed, slumping further into himself as he attempted calming all the nerves in his body. 

 

And when he looked up again, feeling slightly more calm in his body, a boy stood across the room. And  _ fuck _ , the boy was hot. And he was tall,  _ so fucking tall. _

 

His blond hair was perfectly styled and even from so far away, Isak could see how stunningly blue his eyes were. 

 

Isak’s whole body felt hot when those exact blue eyes clashed with his. He felt his face grow red before tucking it back into his arms, acting as if nothing happened. 

 

He was breathing deeply, trying not to stress himself into a panic attack - especially over something like making eye contact with the hot boy across the room. 

 

The teenage boy stayed hunched into his arms until he felt a presence beside him, to which he slowly looked up. 

 

“Hei.”

 

Isak felt his tongue turn into a desert, dry and heavy in his mouth. Because those blue eyes were even more captivating up close. Isak wasn’t even sure he could find a single imperfection in this guy. His eyes were stunning. His lips were plump. His nose was a perfect button. His smile was crinkly. And everything else from his hair to the bone structure was… breathtakingly flawless. 

 

“I think you’re supposed to say hello back,” the beautiful boy beside Isak said with a chuckle. 

 

He seemed confident, but Isak could  _ see _ him. He could see all the anxiety floating behind the mask. 

 

Isak could spot someone else’s anxiety like it were his own. But unfortunately enough, he was just absolutely awful at hiding his. 

 

Isak swallowed, practically whispering a, “Halla.”

 

“Why are you sitting over here by yourself?”

 

Isak licked his lips, his eyebrows dipped, looking out at the dancing people before meeting the blue eyes again, “I have a massive headache.”

 

“You know,” the other boy started, his smile looking more smug, “usually when someone has a headache at a house party, they go home.”

 

“Ja,” Isak trailed, not really sure on how to continue. 

 

“I mean, it’s practically torturing yourself.”

 

Isak gave a one shoulder shrug, “I guess I tend to do that a lot.”

 

“How come?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m too lazy to fix the problem, so I just deal with it?” It sounded more like a question, but Isak was a little taken aback by the conversation. 

 

“Well, I say fuck it. Do you want to not be lazy? Let’s fix your headache and go for a walk?”

 

“I don’t even know you, though.”

 

The best sound he’d ever heard filtered through Isak’s ears as this pretty guy belted a laugh. He sobered quickly, though, smiling brightly in Isak’s direction. He held out his hand, “I’m Even.”

 

Isak took Even’s hand, shaking it, “Isak.”

 

“Great. It’s nice to meet you, Isak. Since we know each other now, would you like to go for a walk?”

 

And  _ fuck _ . Isak felt like screwed. 

 

Everything about Even was so  _ inviting.  _

 

And Isak couldn’t not smile. 

 

“Where to?” Isak asked, blushing when he realized his hand was still in Even’s. 

 

“Wherever the night takes us.”

 

===

 

Half an hour later, Isak and Even are sauntering down a random neighborhood. 

 

They talked about everything under the sun and not just light topics, but the  _ deep stuff _ , too. 

 

Isak found it refreshing, yet entirely terrifying, that he so easily opened up to Even. A  _ stranger _ . 

 

Even would touch Isak’s arm or back every now and then, making Isak shiver.

 

But Isak also found everything about Even so  _ soothing _ . From the way he moved his hands when he spoke to how deep his voice was. Everything about him had Isak so captivated. So  _ fixated.  _

 

Isak wanted everything that Even was. 

 

And as Even spoke about his life in high school, Isak listened. He was pretty sure he’d never listened to anyone as intently as he was listening to Even. His voice gave him chills and his stories filled him with every imaginable emotion. He was  _ obsessed _ . 

 

And finally, he just couldn’t fucking take it! 

 

He stopped walking, settling dead in his tracks. And after a couple paces, Even realized this as he turned around to face Isak with a questioning smile. 

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Isak bit his bottom lip, picking through his thoughts. He licked his lips. He pressed them together. And finally, he made his decision. He moved quickly, stepping close to Even, feeling his warmth before letting their mouths meet in the middle. 

 

Even didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He held Isak’s waist tightly as Isak held Even’s neck. 

 

There was a sigh from Isak. It was relieving and safe. The kiss felt more right than anything Isak had ever experienced before. He wasn’t really sure how he’d gone his whole life not knowing Even. 

 

His mouth was warm against his and his tongue sent chills down Isak’s spine. It made his knees weak. But Isak preened under Even’s touch. He felt so amazing. 

 

Isak and Even were both panting when they reluctantly pulled apart. 

 

“That was nice,” Even said, breathing heavy. 

 

Isak snickered, “It was a thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Getting me away from my self torture.”

 

Even smiled, “You’re welcome, then. A pretty boy like you doesn’t deserve that kind of pain.” The taller boy met Isak’s mouth in a soft peck, pulling back to see shining emerald eyes, “How is the headache, by the way?”

 

Isak nodded, “As if it was never there.”

 

“Good.”

 

Isak grinned, brushing his nose against Even’s, “So, thank you.”

 

Even nipped at Isak’s lip, “Anytime.”

 

“Do you want… do you want to go out sometime?”

 

Isak watched and felt Even physically perk up as he stood a little taller and shined a little brighter, “Fuck, I’d want nothing more than to take you out.”

 

And Isak felt way too fucking good to not kiss him again. And it was warm and loving. It was hopeful and exciting. It was everything he needed. 

 


End file.
